


Farewell

by paynesgrey



Series: The Sinner and the Serpent: Lilith and Eve Works [9]
Category: Christian Bible (Old Testament), Original Work
Genre: F/F, Flash Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 07:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12164613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: Eve and Lilith say goodbye - for now.





	Farewell

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "hollow" prompt for the Summer Mini Challenge 2017.

The deaths of all her children had left her hollow. Each day they were doomed to die, and Lilith had bore the pain time and again, each stillbirth bloodier than the next. The more pain, the more blood, Lilith knew God’s message would come across in strength.

Some of her children survived. Some of them were deformed, doomed to an existence of misery just like their mother. 

Some of their father’s died too, demons and fallen angels of the wild. Other were doomed to bend to her will, to come when she called, to make love to her to give her more children.

More children to die.

Her only solace was seeing Eve. She would drag herself from the stark deserts to the edge of the green lands to meet her dear friend in secret. The woman would look on her with horror and worry, but would ultimately embrace her in warmth and love.

“How terrible, this is unforgivable,” she said, but Lilith knew that Eve would always forgive her father. She was molded that way.

Lilith, on the other hand, would never dare stoop so low to have forgiveness for him, or even Adam - even the blasted Angels that taunted her and made her curses worse. Some of them had even gone around killing human children in her guise, just to make a bad name for her - to make the humans scared.

Eve believed that she would never do that to children. Lilith was just happy that any children in this world survived under a God such as their father.

“How will you endure this, every day?” Eve asked.

“I must make a bargain with God,” Lilith said. “But I will not do it.”

“You must,” Eve said. “You have suffered this curse enough.”

“No,” Lilith said. “I will suffer until the end of time. I will not bow to any man or God. I am my own Goddess.” 

“Then what bargain can you possibly make,” Eve said, holding Lilith’s face in her palms. Lilith closed her eyes, inhaling Eve’s sweet scent. Her womb ached from the onslaught of the day, of every day since she left Eden, and her nerves were numb. But Eve, Blessed Eve, made her pain go away.

“There is only one thing I will do for God,” Lilith said, and the words tasted bitter on her tongue. “I will let him shame my name, do what he must for my reputation, but if I go away and no longer interfere with his plans, then perhaps he will lift this curse.”

“But that means I may not see you anymore,” Eve said, and Lilith met her troubled eyes. “I don’t know… if I can do without you.”

“You are more woman than I am. Be strong, dear Eve. I will always be with you. I will always be with every woman so long as she calls to me and remembers me,” Lilith said. “Until God has given up on my punishment and loses interest, I will return to the world of women and men and start again.”

“You think he will lose interest? That he’ll give you up?” Eve asked.

Lilith nodded. “I do. Some day his humans will move beyond him and realize he is not the only god that creates people. He is not the only force of nature. They will realize they can do things on their own. Humans will move on without God. Some will stay of course, but his influence will dwindle. That I am sure of,” she said. “But before that time, I must go. I cannot bear this punishment anymore.”

Eve embraced her and began to weep. “If this is your goodbye…”

Lilith, hollow with loneliness again, pulled away. She kissed her Eve gently on the lips. Eve watched Lilith’s magnificent wings spread for flight. “Goodbye, my dear Eve.”

And then Lilith flew into the sky. Eve watched her head for the moon, and she sent a prayer Lilith’s way.

Even if she never saw her again, Eve wouldn’t forget her. What kind of world could evolve without Lilith? Eve didn’t want to live in that kind of world, so she hoped Lilith was right about her. 

She would be strong for women until the day that Lilith returned.


End file.
